Love Game
by xxEricaZoexx
Summary: After coming back from winter break things change. The school player and star quarterback has a new interest? Things heat up as Renesmee, Makenzie, Emily, Seth, Jacob, and Paul find out some unexpected things. Hope you like it! Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does.(: well this is my first story so be nice and review! This is technically about Renesmee and Jacob... but I did her two BFFS to... but mainly the story is about Nessie and Jake so the first couple of chapters will be about the three girls the mostly about Ness and Jake... occasionally Emily and Makenzie(: which are my girls.. the girls I talk to most so bestfriends I guess... love you guys!(: well imma shut up now so you can read:P ENJOY and REVIEW!**

**MPOV- **I woke up at 5:30 in the morning… I never needed to wake up that early, but the birds chirped right outside my window on the pear tree.

It was peaceful really. After lying in bed for an hour I finally got up and got ready for the day. Taking time to do my hair and make up diligently.

After a tough debate I finally chose ripped up skinny jeans and a long sleeved thermal shirt with thigh-high boots. I gave myself a head-to-toe

check… I had to say I looked pretty hot! I grabbed my bag and cell and headed downstairs and out the door. As I drove to school in my black BMW

I thought about how I wished my parents were home before I went back to school from winter break. They worked hard that's one of the main

reasons we had so much money. I missed my sister Jen too. She moved to Oregon after college with her fiancé Mark. I pulled into a free parking

space in a daze as my thoughts had turned to Seth. I've had a crush on him since 7th grade, but everyone would flip if they found out, so I kept

my thoughts to myself. I got out of the car and walked to class with my two BFFS, Emily and Renesmee. When we got to our seats we began

gossiping till Mrs. Davis came in and gave us the death stare. Right before the bell rang the one and only Jacob Black walked in. His shaggy brown

hair was flopped on his eyes slightly damp from the light snow. His brown eyes instantly locked on mine and I smiled slightly tilting my head

towards Nessie. His eyes wandered over to her and stayed there for the rest of the hour. I giggled as I walked to the door and saw him

approaching her. I went my own way to Algebra. When I reapplied my lip gloss knowing I'd see Seth in there. I was right of course and he was

leaning against the seat that I always sit at. I smiled at him and strutted over there and hugged him.

**ME:** Hey Sethie! Wassup?

**SETH:** Hey hun. How was your Christmas?

**ME:** Awesome! Yours?

**SETH:** Oh it was awesome I went to the beach with Jake! It was pretty wild! (His eyes lighting up.)

**ME:** Not TOO crazy I hope. (I said teasing)

The bell rang and Seth sat in the empty seat next to me. Mr. Garcia walked in and told us about our algebra project due in two weeks. Well I

guess the good thing is that we get partners… as Mr. Garcia named off the partners I hoped to god that I didn't get stuck with some

creep!"Makenzie, your partner is…" oh crap I'm scared! " Seth" he announced. I felt like screaming! Instead of that I grinned and winked at Seth,

he smiled. 'Don't forget I expect you to cooperate" said Mr. Garcia. The dismissal bell rang. I hopped up walking toward Seth. " So I'll see you at

my place after school I guess?" I said. "Sounds fantastic!" he replied. I walked off…. Well more like skipped off too lunch to gossip some more with

Ness and Em.

**A/N Well thats the end of chapter oneee... thanks to Kenzie aka xxKenzieCheerxx for helping me outttt love ya girly muah!(: Hmmm well you better review tell me some things you want to happen and who knows your ideas might just end up in this story...(: question of the week... What should happen at Maks house with Seth? Tell me in a review! Love ya'll! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does(: in this chapter your getting a little taste of Renesmee's life and secret. I'm doing three different chapters for the three different girls then it'll be just Jake and Nessie's and maybe occasionally Mak's and Em's. Well I'll shut up now so you can read. Enjoy(:**

**NPOV-** I woke up at 5:00 in the morning... although I didn't necessarily have a reason for waking up that early. I got out of bed walking to my

bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the first day back at school from winter break... what joy. Letting the warm water glide down my

back I stood under the shower head for awhile... then decided if I wanted to get to school on time I should speed it up a little. After my long

relaxing shower I did my hair and make up with care. I stood staring at my clothes for a good 30 minutes I finally settled on a pair of skinny jeans,

a white v-neck sweater, and black ballet flats. I looked at the clock it read 7:17. Good I had another hour or so before school started plenty of

time. I grabbed my oversized tote, my cell, and my keys shoving my cell in my bag. I treaded down the stairs where my dad, Edward Cullen, was

there to greet me. " Good Morning, sweetie." he said. " Morning, dad." I said adding a grin. My mom, Bella Cullen, was away on a very important

business in New York. My parents worked hard and that was the main reason why we had so much money, my dad a lawyer and my mom a

business woman, letting me have pretty much whatever I wanted though I wasn't a spoiled brat. I walked out to my silver Mercedes and rode to

school. As I pulled into the parking lot, I saw my two BFFS Emily and Makenzie waving eagerly at me. I pulled into a free parking space not aware

of the fact it was right next to Jacob freaking Black. Jacob was the star quarterback for the Quileute Highs football team and also labeled as the

school player and boy, did he live up to that. Being on the cheer squad and one of the three captains, the other two being my BFFS, I knew a little

bit about the guy. I heard this rumor that he actually made out with every girl on the cheer squad, everyone but me of course. I mean don't get

me wrong Jacob was freakin hot, but I didn't wanna be a "fling" to him like EVERY other girl. No one really knew I liked Jake, well Em and Mak... to

an extent, because everyone would crap a freaking biscuit if they found out the Renesmee CULLEN had a crush on THE Jacob Black. I wasn't really

known for liking any guys so I kept my mouth shut for my own good. Dannnggg... his shaggy brown hair, dark brown eyes, and his deep tan his

shirt clinging to him in a way that made him like a male model! Oh my gosh, I sound like an overly obsessive girl! I walked over to Em and Mak and

we decided we should probably get going unless we want to get yelled at by Mrs. Davis. Ugh I hated her! We strutted down the hallway hearing

a couple whistles here and there one being from Jake. I mean we were the captains of the cheer squad its our job to look hot! We walked into

Mrs. Davis' class walking to our three usual seats and gossiping like normal girls. Mrs. Davis walked in immediately Em whispered " Hey look its

Cruella Deville." making Mak and I grin. Right before the bell rang Jacob Black walked in, his shaggy hair flopped in his eyes lightly damp from the

light snow, looking over to Em and Mak and winked at them they smiled, slightly tilting their heads towards me knowing that I liked him and all. His

eyes drifted to mine where they met in an instant and stayed their for the rest of the hour.(:

**A/N Cliffhanger! What do you think will happen? Tell me in a review(: question of the week... Would you have done the same thing if you were Emily of Makenzie?**

**Hit the review button you know ya wannaaa(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: DISCLAIMER! I don't own Twilight Steph Meyer does! This chapter is all about Emily, one of my BEST friends in real life!(: Thanks Kenzie for your contributions love ya muah! Well ENJOY! Oh and REVIEW!(:**

**EPOV- **It's 6:00 a.m. My stupid alarm won't shut up! UGH! Whatever. I decided I

should get up and take a shower... and get ready for the first day back at school from

winter break. Yay. I took a quick shower and blow dried my hair fairly quickly. As I

was blow drying my hair, I thought about Paul, my boyfriend going on a year, and how

happy he made me.(: Paul and I had always liked each other, towards the end of

sophomore year we started talking, and before I knew it he asked me out. Before

Paul and I started dating, I kinda had a ''thing'' with Jacob Black. I mean it wasn't really

anything special, a fling like every other girl. So that's kinda how Paul and I met. I

glanced at the clock. Wow, it's only 6:30. I guess I should get dressed now, considering

I was still in the same tank top and silk shorts I woke up in. In a daze I chose a pink long

sleeved deep v shirt, dark denim wash skinny jeans, and black pumps. I grabbed my bag

and cell, and headed down the stairs. My mom was about to leave for work so she saw

me coming down.

'' Hi honey.'' she said.

'' Morning mom.'' I replied, smiling.

My dad died in an accident when I was 3 years old so I don't really remember what he

looked like, but I missed him. My mom was an anesthesiologist, so I got mostly

everything I wanted though I never took it for granted. I grabbed my keys wishing my

mom a good day and was out the door in a blitz. I walked out to my black Lexus. I rode

to school completely focused on everything BUT driving. I found a free parking space

and pulled in unaware it was right next to PAUL.

'' Hey baby.'' he said.

'' Hey Hun.''

'' How are you?''

'' I'm good... now.'' I said, smiling.

He took me in his arms and pulled my lips to meet his. It was THE sweetest kiss ever.

'' Hey lovebirds!'' yelled my two BFFS Makenzie and Renesmee.

I pulled away, startled by their voices.

'' Hey guys.'' I said.

I gave Paul a hug and a quick kiss before I went with Mak and Ness, letting Paul go

back to conversing with Jake, Seth, Embry, Quil, and Leah.. '' the posse ''. We walked

through the hallway to Mrs. Davis' class. I HATE her! People definitely knew we were

coming. Down the hall the guys were staring while the girls stood envying. I mean we

were the CAPTAINS of the cheer squad.. who didn't know us? Jake whistled and out of

the corner of my eye I saw Nessie give a faint smile, but turned away immediately. We

walked to our usuals seats and gossiped among ourselves. Mrs. Davis walked in.

'' Hey look its Cruella Deville.'' I said.

Ness and Mak laughed subtly so Cruella Deville would be in a slightly better mood.

Seconds before the bell rang Jacob Black walked in. His dark brown shaggy hair slightly

in his eyes damp from the light snow fall, his shirt hanging just enough off his body, and

the sleeves of his shirt clinging to his biceps. Reality check Em you have a boyfriend

whose great! To be honest I still kinda sorta liked Jake, but whatever I guess. He looked

over at Mak and I, and winked. We smiled slightly tilting our head towards Ness. Their

eyes meant instantly and stayed there for the rest of the hour.

**A/N: Hmm well now that your done reading it's time you REVIEW. Tell me whacha think! **

**QOTW- Do you have a teacher you hate?**

**Well... pressss theeee reviewwww butttonnnnn!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: DISCLAIMER- I don't own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does... but I DO own this story! Well I can't think of anything else sooooo ENJOY and REVIEW!(: **

**NPOV-** Jake's eyes were lock on mine for the whole hour. I felt oddly happy. *_The bell_

_rang signaling the end of class* _I heard Em and Mak giggling as they walked past me.

They flashed me a _hottie coming your way _look at me before they went their seperate

ways. I looked up as I saw a shadow behind me, then I saw his gorgeous face...

'' It's Renesmee Cullen right?'' he said in his husky voice.

'' Uhh. Yeah. Jacob Black. I've heard MANY things about you.'' I said, flirtily.

'' Oh really? What ''things?'' he questioned.

'' Hmm let's see something about you making out with the ENTIRE cheer squad, and being the school's biggest player.'' I stated.

'' Well, I wouldn't say the ''entire'' cheer squad. I'm still missing one girl.'' he winked.

'' Keep dreaming Jacob Black.'' I said.

'' Oh! Playing hard-to-get are we?'' he said teasingly.

I scoffed. '' I gotta go. Don't wanna be late for Coach Morgan's. He'll make me run a mile, and let's just say I've got a lot on mind none of them being running.'' I winked and smiled.

'' Oh sure sure ''a lot on your mind'' would one of those be me?'' he said.

'' Don' flatter yourself Jake.'' I said flashing a small but flirty smile. '' I seriously gotta go.''

'' Okay. Hey meet me outside the gym after school. We'll continue this conversation.''

'' Kay.'' was all I said, sprinting out the door. I got to the locker room in .03 seconds and

flung open the door almost hitting Emily in the face.

'' Well hey there speedy someone's in a hurry.'' she said, smiling.

'' I gotta talk to you.. while I change. I said, out of breath.

'' Uhh okay?'' she said, confused. '' Spill.''

'' I was talking to Jake when you and Mak left, and he came over to talk to me.'' I said.

'' OMG! What'd you say?'' she practically screamed.

'' Well I told him that I heard a lot about him and he asked what? And I said that I heard he made out with the whole cheer squad and that he's the schools biggest player. And he's like I wouldn't say the entire cheer sqaud I'm missing one girl and then he winked!''

'' OMG!''

We heard a whistle. That was our cue to hurry our pretty little butts up. We ran out and started to warm up. We were in our cheering unit, so we picked partners to tumble with. Of course I paired with Emily, and just as I was in the middle of my roundoff-back handspring- back tuck the gym door flew open.

'' WOO! Way to go Ness!'' a familiar voice said.

Em looked at me and we talked silently.

'' What in the world is Jake doing in here?'' whispered Em.

'' I have abosolutely NO idea!'' I said.

'' Uhmm and he's coming your way! I'm just gonna-''

'' NO! Stay!'' I said my voice trembling.

Jake, Seth, Paul, Jared, and Quil walked over.

'' What are you doing here?'' I said.

'' Our class was dismissed our teacher got sick, she told us to go to the gym.''

'' Awesome.'' I said looking at Em who was entirely too focused on making out with Paul.

'' A-hem! Back to earth Em.''

She looked at me smiling.

'' Bathroom. Now.'' I said eyeing her.

'' Immediately.'' she said.

We ran to the bathroom knowing Jake and his ''posse'' was staring at our butts. Great.

'' What am I supposed to do? Class isn't over for another 40 minutes. I can't tumble when I KNOW Jake is in there watching me!'' I said.

'' I know me either. I still get nervous around Paul though we've been dating for a year.''

'' Can we like fake something?'' I was panicking.

'' No. We'll have to deal with it.''

'' Ugh. I guess that's the only way.''

'' Yeah. Let's go.''

We walked out and got on the tumbling mats. I watched as Em did her roundoff back

handspring layout.

'' Go Em!'' yelled Paul.

I got ready to do my roundoff layout back handspring full. My heart was pounding like

I'd been running a marathon. Thank god I landed it.

'' Awesome job Ness!'' shouted Jake.

_*The bell rang*_

Em and I went to change and came out to see Paul and Jake waiting for us.

'' Let's go to lunch.'' they said.

'' Okay, but we gotta find Mak.'' we said.

We found Mak walking out of Algebra with... Seth? We walked to lunch and Mak, Em,

and, I went to get our ''lunch'' which was low-fat yogurt and water. We (Em and I) told Mak everything! Then we walked and was about to sit where we usually with the

cheerleaders, when Jake yelled

'' Hey girls!'' entirely TOO loud.

'' Duty calls.'' we said smiling.

We conversed amongst ourselves until the lunch bell rang. We said our '' see you laters''

and were off. The next two hours passed by in a daze, but I'm glad it was over. Now I

gotta go to the gym where Jake's ''supposed'' to be. I walked halfway across the school to

the gym to find Jake NOT there. '' Figures''. I muttered.

**A/N: OOOH! CLIFFHANGER! LONGEST CHAPTER YETTTTT! I'm awesome, you don't have to tell me... Acutally YES you do in a REVIEW. You know the drill... press the button(:**

**QOTW- What do you think should happen? Who knows your ideas might just happen to show up in my story(: **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: DISCLAIMER! Okay well here's some more of my story... Hope you like it!(:**

**Enjoy and Review:)**

**JPOV**- Last hour of the day.. Awesome. I had Mr. Smith the kind of teacher every kid wants. He's like one of us. I had class with: Seth, Quil, Paul, and Embry._ *The bell rang* _I got up and to leave when Seth grabbed my shoulder.

'' Hey man. We're all going to La Push Beach. You in?'' he asked.

'' Sure man, count me in.'' I said.

'' Sweet. Meet you outside.'' he said, turning to leave.

I got to my locker and got my homework... which I probably wouldn't do though I know I should and shut my locker I walked to my car when I saw Paul and Seth.

'' Yo Jake.'' Paul said.

'' Hey, who we waiting on?'' I asked.

'' Quil and Embry.'' he answered.

'' Okay, hey Seth are we taking your SUV?'' I questioned.

'' Yeah, when we leave the beach I'll bring you guys back here.'' Seth retorted.

'' What's taking them so long?'' Seth said sounding impatient.

'' How the crap would I know?'' Paul answered.

'' Here they come.'' we said.

'' Hey Jake! We were coming out of the gym and ran into Nessie and she asked where you were and we said we were all going to the beach... and she got up and said okay, whatever. He's a duchebag and left. What'd you do man?'' Embry questioned.

'' Uhh nothing?'' I said.

'' Well she said she was there for 20 minutes waiting for you.''

'' What? 20 minutes waiting for me for what?''

'' Shoot I don't know, no need to get all defensive. Jeez!''

'' Look you guys go without me. I gotta talk to Ness and figured what the crap I did..'' I said.

'' Okay.'' they answered in unison.

'' Text me later and tell me what happened.'' said Embry and Seth.

'' Will do.'' I said hopping in Rabbit and drove off.

I got on the road and grabbed my iPhone and looked through my contacts and found just the number I wanted and hit ''SEND MESSAGE''.

**ME: Hey. I have a problem and need your help ASAP.**

**EMILY: Uhmm okay? What's up?**

**ME: I think Nessie's mad at me?**

**EMILY: Uhh okay? Why? **

**ME: That's what I need your help with. I have no idea what I did..**

**EMILY: Okay, well why would she be mad at you when you talked to her after school?**

**ME: OH CRAP! That's what I did. I totally forgot!**

**EMILY: Okay now fix it! **

**ME: What's her address?**

**EMILY: 2225 Ellwood Lane.**

**ME: Thanks Em! You know I love you. ;)**

**EMILY: I think I know that better than you do. Just fix things between you and Ness and text me later.**

**ME: Okay.**

I drove up the driveway and walked to the door. I rang the doorbell and her dad, Edward Cullen, answered.

'' Can I help you?'' he said, in a stern voice.

'' Uhmm yeah. Can I speak to Renesmee?''

'' Name?''

'' Jacob Black.''

'' One second.''

I hear thudding footsteps and an indistinct conversation and a loud slam. I heard her dad say something about disrespectful and other crap, and finally a pair of footsteps coming downstairs.

'' Ugh. What do you want?'' she asked irritated.

'' I wanted to apologize for this afternoon.''

'' What? Did you have a hot date waiting for you? Or did you just wanna play me?''

'' I- didn't. Ness give me a sec.''

'' Jake, I gave you 20 minutes. You sure didn't want to talk then. Whatever. I'm done here. Bye.'' she rolled her eyes and slammed the door.

I can't believe it. Renesmee Cullen just slammed the door in my face. I've never been rejected before. This feels odd. The girl I want doesn't want me. I will not give up until Renesmee Cullen was my girlfriend. I would prove to her that I'm not a player, I'm more than that.

**A/N: Tell me whacha think(: **

**REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm back(: DISCLAIMER! Well that's all for now laterrr:) **

**Enjoy and review(:**

**RPOV-** I can' believe Jake blew off. Oh well. Whatever. Five minutes ago I had absolutely no idea what I was thinking until I slammed the door in Jake's face. It felt oddly relieving, like I released all my anger. I pulled out my Blackberry and decided to text Mak.

**ME: Hey hunny:D **

**MAK: Hey girly what's up?**

**ME: Oh nothing really... I just told Jake off...**

**MAK: OMG. Why?**

**ME: He blew me off.. you know how he was going to ''meet'' me outside the gym. Well I stood there in the cold for 20 minutes and he didn't show, then Embry and Quil saw me and came over to talk to me. I asked them if they knew where Jake was, and they said that they were going to the beach... and so I got up and said okay, whatever he's a duchebag and left...**

**MAK: Aww I'm sorry hun. Can Em and I come and stay the night? We'll talk about it at your house.. and we'll think of something to do...**

**ME: Yeah. I have to ask my dad first, but I'm sure he'll say yes.(:**

**MAK: Okay(:**

**I got up off my marshmallow chair and looked at the clock. It read 4:23. I went downstairs to ask if they could stay the night and of course he said yes, although it was a school night... and walked back up the stairs and replied to Mak.**

**ME: Daddy said YES(:**

**MAK: Awesome. We are all getting MAKEOVERS! **

**ME: Wait WHAT?**

**MAK: Makeovers. Hair, makeup, mani/pedis, and a brand new wardrobe! My daddy gave me his credit card before he left. So my daddy will be paying clothes, yours the hair and mani/pedis, and Em's mom will pay for the makeup and shoes. I already called her and she's coming over right now so we'll see you in a bit!(:**

**ME: Okay!(:**

I decided I should change since we're going to the mall. I wore a yellow tank with sparkley silver embroidery, some skinny jeans and black pumps courtesy of my mom's closet(: I came out of my walk-in closet to see Emily and Makenzie sprawled out on my bed.

'' Hey guys!'' I said.

'' Hola!'' they replied.

We took Mak's BMW and went to: Hollister, American Eagle, Pac Sun, Charlotte Russe, Vanity, Rue 21, Abercrombie and Fitch, and Sephora. We all had a BRAND-NEW wardrobe. We went to the salon next and got our hair cut and highlighted and got mani/pedis. When we got home we cut all the tags off our clothes and threw them in the wash. When they were done we picked out our outfits for tomorrow and we were gonna look DROP DEAD GORGEOUS I looked at the clock and it was only 9:06 we spent like four and a half hours at the mall.

'' Jake, Paul, and Seth won't know what hit them.'' said Mak.

'' Heck yeah!'' yelled Em and I.

We layed on my king sized bed with zebra print sheets and pillows and crashed.

**A/N: Hope you liked it!(:**

**Press the button you know ya wannaa;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Disclaimer. So I hope you guys like this chapter... hmmm... Read, REVIEW, subscribe, and most of all ENJOY! Love ya!**

**xxEricaZoexx**

**RPOV- **We woke up and 5:00am to get ready. My house had three showers thank goodness none of us would have to wait. We all got done at approximately got done at the same so we could help each other get ready. I went to grab our three tube tops: Em's black, Mak's pink, and mine was yellow. We paired them with different colored quarter sleeved cardigan: mine was black, Mak's was gray, and Em's white and dark denim skinny jeans and stilletos the same color as our tube tops. Our hair was all done the same way curled. We looked like sisters with our dark silky auburn hair and matching outfits.

'' Well let's go girls.'' Mak said, excitedly.

'' Let's make ALL the boys drool and all the girls envy.'' I said, smiling slyly.

'' Well let's get this show on the road, shall we?'' asked Em.

'' We shall!''

We decided we should drive our own cars, and hit the road. So many thoughts were running through my mind. Let's just hope I won't totally biff it in front of Jake. That'd be THE worst thing that could happen... I got to school first since I left first, so I sat in my car waiting for them to pull in the parking spots on either side of my car. I saw Em first, then Mak, and grabbed my bag and open the door.

'' Ready girls?'' asked Mak with eagerness in her voice.

'' We were born ready.'' said Em and I, smiling.

'' Alrighty then let's go.''

We walked in the double doors and as soon as the doors shut behind us, EVERYBODY turned to look at us. I felt a bolt of confidence in me and started walking. I must say it felt _amazing._ We were just steps away from Jake and his ''posse''. I looked over at Em then Mak, and focused on walking. Right when we passed Jake, I heard Quil say '' Dang Jake how would you like somema that!'' he said. Jake's arm swung up to hit him in the arm and I heard him say '' Shut up.'' We finally got to Davis'. Joy, right? Everyone hates her. We immediately started talking right when we walked in the room.

'' That's felt freakin amazing!'' I said.

'' Heck yeahhh it did!'' said Em.

'' Wanna do it tomorrow again?'' asked Mak.

'' Hmmm since we do have another like 30 outfits, why not!'' said Em, grinning.

'' Okay, tonight we stay at Nessie's, is that okay?''

'' No, that's totally _not_ okay. I said sarcastically. Duh, you can come over, why wouldn't you be able to?'' I said.

'' Okay then.''

'' Well I do have to ask my-. Oh wait! I totally forgot! My mom's coming home from her business trip, so her and my dad are going on a ''date''. My dad said it was for ''alone time''. Whatever anyway we have the WHOLE house to ourselves for a couple of hours.'' I said.

'' Awesome, that's great!''

'' Well we have to go get stuff from our houses..'' said Em.

'' That's fine. It gives me time to talk my dad into letting us stay home alone.''

I didn't realize until the bell rang that we talked all through class. I walked out of class with Em and Mak, as we went our separate ways, I felt hands grab my shoulder and they spun me around to meet his eyes. Right then I realized who it was.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Review, please(:**

**xxEricaZoexx**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey dolls(: new chappie hope you love it! Review!**

**RPOV- **Jake. I was in complete shock. I thought after I slammed the door in his face he'd give up. Boy was I wrong. He was looking majorly hot... wearing Hollister jeans and a Hollister shirt clinging to his biceps which were amazing. I realized we were just staring at each other, so I decided to break the silence.

'' Jake. What are you doing?'' I snapped.

'' Well I just wanted to tell you that I'm really sorry and that I wanted to make it up to you, that is if you want to.'' he said in his husky voice.

'' Uhmm, can I have some time to think about it?'' I asked, my voice barely above my voice.

'' Of course, honey.'' he said, sweetly.

My stomach tightened when he called me ''honey''. I walked to my next class slowly, thinking about Jake. As soon as I reached class, I took my usual seat next to Seth and Embry. They looked at me awkwardly like waiting for me to say something about Jake. I'm pretty sure they knew exactly what happened two minutes ago. When the bell rang I practically jumped out of my seat and ran for the door.

'' Em!'' I yelled.

'' Oh my gosh! You freaked my out!''

'' Sorry.'' I laughed.

'' Okay so now that you got my attention. What'd you want?''

'' That was by far the weirdest class I've had in my entire life.''

'' Why?''

'' Well Seth and Embry they looked at me awkwardly like waiting for me to babble on about Jake. It was just weird... Oh by the way I need to talk to you and Mak asap.''

'' I heard my name, talk, and asap, What's up?'' Mak said completely out of no where.

We walked in the lunchroom and immediately Jake waved us over. We looked over at each other and thought the exact same thing. We rolled our eyes and turned around heading for the door. We heard them yell '' What the hell?'' and some other stuff we couldn't hear so we just went to the bathroom.

'' HAHA! Didya see his face?'' laughed Mak.

'' Okay, I seriously gotta talk to you guys.'' I said

'' Spill.''

'' Okay after Davis' I was walking to Long's and Jake stopped me and said he wanted to make it up to me... I told him I needed time to think about it. Now I have absolutely no idea what to do...'' I trailed off.

'' Well we can discuss this at Nessie's tonight.''

'' Oh my gosh. I totally forgot.'' said Mak.

'' What?''

'' What's today's date?''

'' January 10th. Why?'' I said completely confused.

'' The party. Football guys are supposed to bring dates.''

'' Okay, so?''

'' Jake. He coulda meant making it up to you, with you being HIS date!''

'' Oh crap! He coulda totally asked another girl and her say yes.'' I said, my voice trembling.

'' Well I can find out.'' said Em.

'' How?''

'' Well I could ask Paul, and to make sure their not helping Jake in play Nessie, Mak could ask Seth.''

'' Oh yeah. I bet I could. We'll continue this conversation later.'' she said just as the lunch had rang.

***_an hour later_***

I heard these two girls talking and they said '' Oh my gosh. Did you hear? Jacob Black is going to the back-to-school party with Anna Mitchell.'' I knew him and Anna had a thing last month, and though he didn't ever mentioned it I knew he liked her still even if it was just a little. I was shocked, and though I knew that I didn't think he would go back to her just like that. Just because I said I needed time to think. I saw both Em and Mak running towards me.

'' Uhmm. Bad new Nessie.'' said Em.

'' Right, if your gonna tell me that Jake is going with Anna, then thanks for going through the trouble, but I just found that out about two seconds ago.'' I said, as a tear streaked down my cheek.

'' Awwwe, honey it's okay.'' they said, trying their best to comfort me.

'' Thanks guys. You're the best.'' I said, faking a smile.

I decided I should get to class. So I walked away, wiping tears from my eyes. I felt so bad. I mean, I like Jake a lot, but if he'd asked Anna every feeling I had for him was crushed into a million little pieces. I'd be devastated if he really did. I walked in Mrs. Dawson's class and sat by Paul, then Jake walked in. Crap. I totally forgot he was in my last hour. Great I wonder how this is going to work out. I looked over at him, and he smiled. I forced a smile, and he walked over to the empty seat next to me. Oh joy. I felt like crying again. He looked over at me with a worried expression. As a tear rolled down my cheek he mouthed '' What's wrong?'' like he didn't know. He was the one who caused it, but I knew I couldn't say that so I mouthed '' Nothing, I'm fine.'' which was a TOTAL lie. Like it mattered to him. I couldn't bear it anymore. He was everywhere, and I was getting dizzy. I got up grabbed my things and walked out I saw Paul and Jake look at each with puzzled expressions, but I honestly didn't care. When I heard the bathroom door shut, I wasn't afraid of anyone seeing me cry, so I slid down the wall and sat on the floor, with my head between my knees and started bawling.

**A/N: Reviewwww(:**

**XOXO, xxEricaZoexx**


End file.
